Chapter 2: Need to get out
<''' Back to Youtube poop: Zombie Survivors At Belle's house,Gaston,Lefou,4 others and 3 chicks were asking Belle before Zombies Arrived. '''Gaston: Belle... hide in the basement! Belle: What!? what going on? where's my father? (she ask Gaston) Gaston: Oh he's already inside the basement... you should safe inside with your father. Belle: Gaston...Whats going on? and why are those people look like zombies? They shock... Gaston: Well...Throw her to the Basements!? (he order them) They grab and throw her to the basement. Then She look and saw his father. Belle: Father... there you are! I been waiting for y-- AAAGGGRRHHH??!!!! She screaming and eating by her father was a Zombie. Later, Back in Hyrule, They were surrounded by Zombies. The King: Shit What were you didn't tell me! Fat Mario: I tried to warn you!? The king told her Daughter, Zelda. The King: Zelda, We been attack by the evil forces of Zombies!? Zelda: I know! The King: Why are you always say---AARGGH!~ One zombie almost bite him because shoot by Morshu. The King: You saved me... Morshu: no problem my Friend... you wanted weapons? The King: Yes! Link: Great! Morshu: as long you've 9000 rubbies. The King: SH*T! The king give him for 9000 rubbies. and Morshu give him a Shotgun. Zelda used her SMG. Link used his Machine gun and Mario also used his Shotgun and handgun. Also Morshu used his Ak47 The King: Let's Rock'n'Roll!! The King,Mario,Zelda,Link and Morshu are ready to killed All zombies. They are shoot them. But.. The King: Died Zombie!! Goronu: Wait! (shot by The king and he died) The King: Opp... Oah!? Zombie near him until Gwonam used his chainsaw aloneside with Yuni Kaigui. Gwonam: Your majesty... We need to get out?! The King: Thanks Gwonam...where the others? Yuni: Everybody were death except Caillou and Dark mercury... The King: Can you take us a ride your carpet. Gwonam: We can't ride my carpet because we too many... The King:okk... Link! Link: Yes King? The King: you must find them before they will eaten by them... meet us at Garage. Link: Oh Boy! I can wait to reacu-- The King: IT'S NO TIME TO WASTE!!! JUST GO AND FIND THEM??!!! Link: okk! So, Link will rescue them with his sword. and guns. At the King's Caillou and Dark Mercury were still having XXX each other. Dark Mercury: Did you feel it little boy...? Caillou: I can feel it...In my poope! Dark Mercury: Ughh!? you now what? I'm tried of y-- (Link open the door and saw them.) Link: *Laugh* Dark Mercury: Shut the fuck up?! and get OUT! Link: sorry...and serious we need to get of here! There are zombies inside our castle! Caillou: Zombies... (Scared) Dark Mercury: Zombies...right... I given a fuck if you get ou---(Zombies arrived and voiced)...you know what let's get out here! Link,Caillou and Dark Mercury are running to The King's garage from the zombies. But, Dark mercury grab and eaten up by zombies. Caillou felt Terrible and fail to save her. but, Link grab him and run. Later, Zelda ran to her room and find her keys. suddenly, Stanger old guy, I.M. Meen, is grabing her. I.M. Meen: Give me the Keys,Bitch! Zelda: Meen! What are you doing?! We should together to get out of here! Category:Chapter Category:YTP: Zombie survivors